Ten Thousand Seasons
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Pertemuan antara keduanya membuat salah satu dari mereka menunggu datangnya takdir. Dia tidak pernah menyerah, dan melewati hari-harinya dengan tabah. Dia pasti akan menemukan orang itu. Karena saat ini dia bukan anak laki-laki cengeng yang pertama kali ditemui oleh juru selamatnya. Pair : HijiGin. Note : Modern AU, School life, Romance, BxB.


" _Berdiri dan jadilah kuat!"_

" _Eh?"_

" _Kau ini laki-laki 'kan!? Masa' begitu saja kau menangis?"_

 _Seorang anak laki-laki yang terkapar di tanah mendongak ke atas. Dari balik warna sakura musim semi, ada sosok dengan kepala hitam menghalangi warna cerah itu. Sepasang marun berkaca-kaca saat anak laki-laki yang sudah menolongnya tadi membentak dengan keras. Si manik abu hanya menghela nafas._

 _Dia pun mengulurkan tangan dengan beberapa luka lecet. "Ayo, bangun. Kau tidak berencana untuk tidur seharian di sana kan?" Dia berusaha menjaga intonasi suara. Dia tidak ingin orang yang sudah dia tolong menangis kedua kalinya akibat ketakutan._

 _Bocah berwajah imut juga disertai luka lecet di wajahnya itu mengangguk. Dia menerima uluran tangan anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya. Kepala dengan rambut perak bergelombang itu mengangguk pelan. Pandangan mata si perak sekarang jatuh ke telapak tangan yang masih digenggam oleh bocah yang juga babak belur akibat pertengkaran tadi._

" _Tanganmu terluka..."_

" _Oh, ini bukan apa-apa. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri kok," dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Baiklah, lain kali hati-hati ya." Bocah ber t-shirt motif mayones itu membalik badan. Belum selesai beberapa langkah, dia teringat sesuatu yang harus dia beri tahu. Dia pun menghentikan langkah kakinya yang kecil. "Di sini banyak preman. Belajarlah bela diri, agar kau bisa melindungimu sendiri, dan juga orang yang kau sayangi."_

" _Orang yang aku sayangi...?"_

.

.

 **Ten Thousand Season**

 **HIJIGIN**

 **Modern AU, Shounen-ai,**

 **Special to my beloved Hijikata Rinki 3**

.

.

Pemuda itu dengan percaya diri berdiri menyamping. Tubuh kokoh berbalut hakama putih dan hitam menyempurnakan anggota badan yang atletis itu. Kelopak mata terpejam untuk mengumpulkan konsentrasi, dibantu dengan beberapa tarikan nafas dalam untuk merileksasikan tubuhnya. Ketika dipikir cukup, dia lalu membuka pandangannya. Dia mengambil setangkai anak panah, lalu menarik tali busur. Dari tempat dia berdiri, dia mencoba membidik sasaran yang berada sekitar dua puluh meter jauhnya. Manik merah delima itu dengan tajam memusatkan konsentrasi di dalam satu titik tengah. Setelah yakin, dia pun melepaskan anak panah yang tadi dia pegang menggunakan busur yang dia pakai.

Anak panah melesat tepat di tengah sasaran.

Para penonton yang melihat atlit panah, bernama Sakata Gintoki itu pun juga tengah sekarat. Karena ibarat Gintoki adalah seorang pemburu, dan anak panahnya terlepas dan tertuju pada hati mereka.

Setelah tahu hasil sempurna yang dia dapat, dia tak lupa memberi hormat kepada dewan juri, dan juga para penonton yang kagum akan keahliannya dalam bidang panahan itu. Dia juga tidak lupa melambaikan tangan kepada para fans yang setia menonton disetiap pertandingan yang dia ikuti. Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu benar-benar populer di kalangan gadis SMA Gintama.

Sakata Gintoki, umur tujuh belas tahun. Atlit berbakat yang baru tercium namanya saat berada di bangku SMA. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa bocah yang dulu sempat dijuluki si anak cengeng ini tumbuh menjadi laki-laki tampan nan manis, yang sangat memikat hati kaum hawa? Sebenarnya dia juga diidolakan oleh atlit-atlit panahan dari sekolah lain karena kemampuan bidikannya yang tajam. Bahkan akibat dia hadir di klub panah, sekarang klub yang dulu sepi peminat itu sekarang banyak memiliki anggota.

Dia tidak mengandalkan tampang dan bakatnya saja loh untuk memikat orang lain.

Gintoki terkenal supel, riang, dan pandai bergaul dengan siapa saja. Tak jarang dia sering berbuat konyol dan _unfaedah_ untuk menghilangkan image bahwa dia adalah sosok yang _untouchable_.

Dia manusia biasa, seperti kita semua.

"Gintoki! Nanti malam kita makan bareng yuk!" Ajak salah satu kawannya saat di ruang ganti.

Yang lain pun merangkul pundak Gintoki dengan santai. "Iya! 'Kan kamu menang, ayo kita rayakan dengan makan ramen sama-sama!"

"Hmm... _pass_ ," jawab Gintoki singkat pada anak laki-laki teman sekelasnya. Dia masih tetap melanjutkan untuk beres-beres perlengkapan panahan yang tadi dia pakai.

Mereka sudah menduga kalau si perak itu akan menolak ajakan mereka. "Oh ayolah Gintoki. Sekali-sekali makan di luar tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Pemuda-pemuda itu masih tidak menyerah untuk membujuk Gintoki. "Yayaya? Aku yang traktir deh!"

Padahal yang menang Gintoki, tapi mereka sampai rela untuk mentraktir salah satu atlit panahan yang namanya sedang naik daun itu. Seharusnya yang menang yang mentraktir kan?

"Maaf, untuk hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut. Tapi lain hari aku akan ikut dengan kalian." Gintoki menolak dengan halus. Dia tahu bujukan-bujukan manis itu tidak akan mempan padanya. "Karena... mereka sedang menungguku di rumah."

"Mereka?"

"Keluargaku yang sangat berharga..."

.

.

" **SELAMAT ATAS KEMENANGAN OBACCHAMA DI PERTANDINGAN PANAH WILAYAH XXXX"**

Pipi putih itu berkedut saat melihat spanduk berukuran tiga kali lima meter terpampang di atas pintu masuk rumahnya. Spanduk ucapan selamat tadi dihias oleh bunga dan juga pita-pita cantik. Namun tidak perduli seberapa bagus spanduk yang ada di atas pintu rumah bergaya khas tradisional Jepang itu, tetap saja tidak membuat si empunya rumah senang.

"Sakamoto! Katsura! KELUAR KALIAN!"

Tidak lama, ada suara langkah seribu dari dalam. Benar, dua kepala muncul berbarengan saat _shoji_ di buka. Kepala dua orang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya keluar untuk menyambut Gintoki.

"Whoa, _obacchama_ , _okaeri_!" Sakamoto Tatsuma membungkukkan badan untuk menghormati si _obacchama_.

Gintoki mendecih ke Sakamoto dengan wajah yang tidak senang. " _Obacchama_? Kau mengejekku?"

" _Okaeri_ , Gintoki!" Sama dengan Sakamoto, Katsura Kotarou menundukkan kepalanya. "Wah ternyata kau pulangnya cepat sekali ya. Kami belum siap-siap untuk acara penyambutanmu."

"Aku cepat pulang karena pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan rumahku saat aku tinggalkan!" Gintoki pun menerobos masuk tanpa memperdulikan dua orang yang tadi menyambutnya. Tapi langkah terhenti saat dia melihat seorang laki paruh baya berdiri dengan melipat tangan.

" _Okaeri_ , Gintoki."

Saat mendengar suara bariton nan bersahaja barusan, membuat Gintoki seketika membelalakkan pupil merahnya. Seorang pria dengan rambut coklat panjang terurai berdiri dengan wajah mengulum senyum di ambang pintu.

"A-ayah?!"

Akhirnya _keluarga_ itu saat ini sedang duduk menikmati makan malam mereka bersama. Makan malam kali ini terasa sangat istimewa. Karena di meja makan sudah tersedia nasi merah, ikan kakap merah, _yakiniku_ , dan hidangan besar lainnya. Sakamoto dan Katsura terlihat lahap saat menyantap makan malam spesial yang dihidangkan saat _Ayah_ mereka datang untuk mengunjungi Gintoki. Walaupun sudah tersaji makan malam yang lezat, tidak lantas membuat si perak bisa dengan tenang menikmati makan malamnya.

Mangkuk di depan mata, tapi tidak untuk perhatian Gintoki. Pemuda bermanik merah delima itu mencuri-curi pandang kepada pria bersurai coklat panjang yang sedang menikmati nasi merah di mangkuknya.

' _Kenapa Ayah di sini?'_

' _Bukannya dia harus istirahat di rumah karena kemarin sakit?'_

Kepala berambut perak keriting itu malah menelan pertanyaan yang satu persatu muncul. Ingin dia ajukan, tapi nyalinya kecil. Ya sudah, dia telan sendiri saja sambil menunggu si ayah berbicara sendiri mengenai prihal kenapa dia mendadak kemari tanpa memberi tahu terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu memenangkan pertandingan panah, Gintoki," toleh pria yang tadi disebut _Ayah_ oleh Gintoki.

Gintoki mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Ayah."

"Sebenarnya Ayah ingin memanggil Gintoki- _kun_ ke rumah, dan merayakannya dengan pesta _sederhana_ bersama dengan saudara-saudara dari _keluarga_ yang lain. Tapi Ayah tahu siapa Sakata Gintoki. Orang itu pasti akan menolak undangan Ayah," pria dengan _kimono_ hitam itu terlihat sedikit kecewa namun senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Gintoki melirikkan matanya kepada laki-laki bersurai sepunggung itu. ' _Sederhana apanya? Saudara-saudara dari keluarga yang lain? Sudah pasti mereka 'kan...'_

Di kepala Gintoki sudah terlintas kejadian yang pasti jika dia menuruti undangan yang direncanakan Ayahnya. Yaitu kumpulan anggota yakuza dengan wajah yang kejam dan bengis, beserta _Oyabun_ yang berpakaian formal seperti menghadiri acara sakral pertukaran cawan _sakazuki_ sesama anggota keluarga.

Saat kepalanya sedang berimajinasi dengan pemandangan yang kemungkinan terjadi jika si Ayah menggelar pesta, jemari laki-laki itu menyentil jidat Gintoki.

TAK!

"A-a-aduh! Ayah!"

Ayah dengan wajah yang ramah itu menarik tangannya kembali. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Kepala perak itu menggeleng cepat. Dia terus melanjutkan makannya tanpa berani menoleh, dan berkonsentrasi pada makan malamnya.

"Kau heran kenapa Ayah kemari?" Tebak kepala keluarga Yoshida kepada putra semata wayang kesayangan.

Gintoki menghentikan suapan nasi yang masuk ke mulut, dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ayah hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Sudah lama kau tidak pulang ke _rumah_ ," jabar pria dengan cawan sake di tangannya.

" _Apanya yang lama? Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah tiga hari yang lalu..."_ pelipis atas Gintoki berkedut mengenai penjabaran si ayah.

Sesudah selesai dengan pesta kecil untuk merayakan kemenangan putranya, Shouyo memutuskan untuk pamit pulang. Sebenarnya dia ingin berlama-lama dengan Gintoki. Tapi keinginanya harus dia tahan karena tidak ingin mengganggu waktu belajar Gintoki yang juga kebetulan besok menghadapi ulangan harian sastra klasik.

"Ayah tidak keberatan kalau nilai sastra klasikmu jelek, Gintoki. dengan begitu kau—"

Belum selesai Ayahnya berbicara Gintoki langsung membungkukkan punggungnya. "Tidak Ayah! Pasti aku akan mendapatkan nilai bagus kali ini!"

Ya. Dia harus berusaha lebih keras jika tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Sebelumnya sudah ada perjanjian untuk Ayah dan anak itu. Yaitu perjanjian yang mengizinkan Gintoki untuk tinggal secara mandiri di luar Rumah Kediaman Yoshida. Walaupun berat untuk melepaskan si anak dari pengawasan dirinya, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Dia tidak mungkin tidak mengabulkan permintaan seumur hidup Yoshida Gintoki.

" _Oyaji,_ habis ini kita mampir ke kuil bagaimana? Kita doakan Gintoki supaya tidak lulus nilai ujian sastra klasiknya?" Bisik Katsura kepada pria yang dipanggil _Oyaji_ itu.

Sakamoto mengelus-elus dagunya sambil berpikir cara yang praktis demi membuat nilai sastra klasik Gintoki hancur. "Bagaimana kalau kita ancam saja guru sastranya supaya tidak meluluskan Gintoki?"

Shouyo menganggukkan kepalanya. Seakan setuju dengan ide-ide yang diberikan oleh Katsura dan pemuda yang terlihat akrab dengan _Oyabun_ dari _Yoshida-gumi_ itu melobi Ayah Gintoki. Jelas itu membuat rambut keriting bin _fluffy_ penerus nama Yoshida merekah.

"Ayah, mereka berdua senang sekali kalau nilaiku jelek! Saudara macam apa kalian yang mendoakan kegagalan saudaranya sendiri?!" Tunjuk Gintoki kepada dua pemuda yang berdiri di samping Ayahnya.

Lagi-lagi Shouyo hanya tersenyum melihat darah dagingnya itu protes kepada _saudara-saudaranya_ yang lain. "Karena mereka selalu menunggumu pulang. Begitu pula dengan Ayah. Kami, keluargamu akan selalu menanti kedatanganmu pulang, Gintoki..."

.

.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Gintoki menutup pintu rumahnya. Setelah keramaian yang mendadak datang walaupun dia sudah mendapat firasat, tetap saja dia merasa terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Ayahnya akan datang berkunjung ke kediaman kecil yang dia tempati. Sudah tinggal mandiri semenjak SMP, frekuensi berkunjung dari orang yang membesarkannya itu hanya bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Bukannya tidak perduli dengan si pewaris nama Yoshida, tapi itu adalah Gintoki sendiri.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar sepi menggaung di telinga Gintoki. Dia melewati ruang tengah yang tadi dipakai untuk pesta kecil bersama keluarganya. Disempatkannya untuk berhenti sebentar. Sedikit terukir senyum manisnya saat mengingat keakraban yang terjalin sementara tadi di sana.

Dia menghela nafas pendek dan melanjutkan kembali menuju ke kamarnya.

Membuka pintu kamar, Gintoki langsung menuju ke kertas yang tergantung di dinding bercat hijau muda. Di sana terpampang sebuah kalender yang sebagian tanggalnya sudah tercoret-coret. Dari deretan angka satu sampai lima belas di bulan Mei. Dia mengambil pulpen yang tergeletak di meja lalu membuka tutupnya.

Lagi-lagi kini dia harus menodai angka yang berada di tanggalan tersebut. Kini giliran angka enam belas, dia coretnya.

"Masih belum menemukannya ya...?" Tanya Gintoki seorang diri dalam kesunyian. Terdengar sedih dan berharap bahwa dia akan menemukan sesuatu yang dia cari. "Apakah... aku kurang kuat sehingga aku belum bisa bertemu dengannya? Orang itu..."

.

.

 **To Be Countinued**


End file.
